


Root con todas se acusta

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl penis root
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Clarie

Raíz está en su casa, cuando le llaman a su nueva vecina

Hola, soy nueva: la mujer le dice

Hola, soy soy Root y tú: Root le pregunta

Perdón si, yo soy clarie, y me acabo de mudar: clarie le dice

En qué puedo ayudar: Root le pregunta

Quería saber si podía quedarme aquí contigo, hasta que las mudanzas me traigan mis cosas, están en un atasco: clarie le dice

Si, claro: Root le dice

Dicen que van a tardar una media hora: clarie le dice

No hay problema, quieres agua o algo: Root le pregunta

Agua por favor: clarie le dice

Root se levanta y trae el agua, se vuelve un centeno, un claro le gustó mucho Root, se pone a hablar hasta que llega el camión de la mudanza

Voy a mi casa: clarie le dice

Vale: Root le dice

Esto me deja que te inviten a cenar por lo de hoy: clarie le pregunta

Claro, dime el día: Root le dice

Mañana te parece bien: clarie le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

La velada y sonríe le ha caído bien 

Al día siguiente Root está paseando cuando se encuentra con Clarie, así que se acerca a ella

Hola clarie: Root le dice

Hola Root, yo solo estaba: clarie le dice nerviosa

Me gusta de todo, no te preocupes: Root le dice

Gracias, estabas dando una vuelta: clarie le pregunta

Si, pero ya volviste para casa, necesitas ayuda: Root le pregunta

No, yo puedo: claro que sí, pero casi me cae una bolsa y Root la coge, le dice que ya está, ella no está molesta, viene a casa y lo deja en la cocina, ya está para su casa

Hasta está noche: clarie le dice

Hasta luego: Root le dice

Ya por la noche, Root llama a la puerta y se abre, lleva un vestido que no deja pasar nada a la imaginación

Estás muy guapa: Root le dice

Gracias, pasa: clarie le dice

Pasa y van hasta el comedor, donde ya está todo preparado para cenar

Quieres vino: clarie le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Clarie va a buscar el vino, y Root mira la casa, clarifica viene con el vino a su lado

Tienes una casa muy bien: Root le dice

Gracias, casi todo es de mis padres: clarie le dice

Tengo la oportunidad de comprar todo: Root le dice con una sonrisa

No ponemos a cenar: clarie le pregunta

Si: Root le dice

Se sienta y se pongan a cenar, le está gustando mucho todo

Está muy bueno: Root le dice

Gracias, mi madre se enseña a cocinar: clarie le dice

Pues te enseño bien: Root le dice comiendo

Se lo diré de tu parte: clarie le dice

Siguen hablando y cenando entre bromas y risas.

Esto lo he comprado: clarie le dice

Estará bueno: Root le dice

Saca la tarta y la tabla de café, Root ve Como Clarie tiene un poquito por la nariz, así como levanta y se acerca, se acerca y su altura, Root quita la tarta y se lleva a su boca Un poco más y más besa, clarie le devuelve el beso.

Root la levanta sobre la mesa, y clarifique la camiseta, dejándola en el sujetador, ahí está la palabra para el futuro,

Raíz lleva sus manos hacia atrás y la baja cremallera del vestido, saca los tirantes y tira el vestido al suelo, clara lleva sus manos hacia los pantalones y la baja

Root la vuelve a levantar, sobre la mesa donde se encuentra la tumba y Root le muerde la teta

La verdad es que no hay nada en la lengua, ni en la lengua, ni en la palabra, ni en la mano, ni en la mano, ni en las manos.

La agacha de todo, la mira la besa los muslos, el templado, la boca hacia el clotis de clarie donde empieza a chuparlo

Le mete un dedo, mientras que le sigue lamiendo

Más ohhh: clarie dice

Raíz sonríe y lo hace, le muerde el clotis

Clarie es un punto de llegar, y Root lo sabe, así como el otro dedo más, le muerde un poco más y llega 

Joder, eso a sido: clarie le dice

Root la besa, y clarie le da la vuelta, le muerde el pezón, y con sus manos va bajando las cajas, se los quita

Claridad se pone de rodillas y se mete en la boca, ve como se atraganta

Joder: dados de raíz

Clarie sigue chupando, de por delante atras, le mount the head, and comes in ella

La ayuda a levantarse y la coge, la luz que rodea la cintura con las piernas, la tumba y ella se sube encima

La besa y la penetra, le pide ir despacio al principio,clarie la besa,y le agarra el cuello,se separan por falta de aire

Root le besa la mandíbula,y va hacia el cuello donde le muerde

Joder más:clarie le dice

Root hace lo que le pide,así que acelerar, mucho más,le vuelve a besar el cuello,donde para terminar le muerde y vienen las dos 

Joder: Root le dice

Si:clarie le dice

Ponente a cuatro patas: Root le dice

Clarie levanta una ceja y lo hace, Root va detrás de ella y la penetra

Más ohhh si:clarie dice

Root va más rápido,le gusta como está ahora,así que acelerar para ir más rápido

Más:clarie dice

Root acelerar,unos empujes más y viene en ella

Se tumba y clarie se sube encima de ella,se mete la polla,y empieza a montarla, Root le sujeta la cintura,clarie echa la cabeza para atrás, Root llevas su mano hacia las tetas de ella,le da un golpe y clarie gime

Ohhh más:clarie le dice

Root vuelve a golpear la teta y las dos llegan a la vez

Clarie se tumba a su lado,están respirando pesadamente 

Eso sí a sido: Root le dice

Si, deberíamos hacer esto otro día:clarie le dice con una sonrisa

Estoy de acuerdo: Root le dice

Clarie se duerme y Root recoge sus cosas y se va para su casa con una sonrisa, seguro que lo van ha volver hacer


	2. Carter

Están en la calle dando una vuelta, cuando Carter se choca con una mujer

Lo siento: Carter le dice

No pasa nada: la mujer le dice

Déjame invitarte a tu café: Carter le dice

Invítame mañana y te perdono: la mujer le dice

Claro, esto soy Joss Carter: Carter le dice

Yo soy Samantha: Root le dice

Le dice en qué bar van a quedar, su compañero ve y se va, Carter va detrás de él

Que pasa: Carter le pregunta

Esa mujer te está mirando de abajo arriba, le gusta: su compañero le dice

No es cierto: Carter le dice

Mañana se lo pregunta: su compañero le dice

 Carter se ríe y se van, mañana se lo preguntará

Por otra parte Root ha llegado a su casa, piensa en divertirse con ella, y se lo quiere pasar bien

Al día siguiente Carter llega al bar donde había quedado, cuando se busca una raíz se encuentra en una mesa a lo lejos, Root la ve y le tiene una respuesta para la venga, así lo hace, se siente

Hola carter le dice

Hola, creía que no vendrías: Root le dice

Si, solo que salido más tarde: Carter le dice

Bueno ya que estás aquí pedimos: Root le pregunta

Si, claro: Carter le dice

Piden el desayuno, mientras que esperan que se pongan a hablar, cinco minutos le traen el desayuno

Esto está muy bien: Carter le dice

Te lo dije: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Siguen desayunando y hablando.

Me lo he pensado bien: Carter le dice

Yo también, esto te apetece Cenarte mañana: Root le pregunta

Por supuesto: Carter le dice

Hasta mañana: Root le dice

Cada una por su parte. Carter va a la comisaría con una sonrisa, su compañero la ve

 Que ha pasado: su compañero le pregunta

Hemos quedado mañana para cenar: Carter le dice

Te gusta: su compañero le pregunta

Si, mucho: Carter le dice

Donde vais a ir: su compañero le pregunta

No lo sé, luego manda un mensaje: Carter le dice

Venga sígueme diciendo todo de ella mientras trabajamos: su compañero le dice

Siguen trabajando y unas dos horas después recibe un mensaje, la pregunta que se hace en su casa, le ha dicho que si

A su compañero le hace gracia como está de contenta

Ya al día siguiente, Carter fue a trabajar, con la mente con esta noche, cuando llega la hora de ir a Root ahí esperando

Hola carter le dice

Hola, estaba por aquí, espero que no te importe: Root le dice

No, es mi compañero se llama Fusco: Carter le dice

Encantada: Root le dice

Igualmente: Fusco le e

Nos vamos: Root le pregunta

Si, adiós: Carter le dice a Fusco

Adiós: Fusco les dice

Las chicas van al coche de Root quién las lleva hasta su casa

Cuando llegue, Carter se enviará directamente a la mesa, ya que Root se lo has dicho, Root lleva a la cena a la mesa

Cenan en risas y buen humor, se comen todo

No sabías que cocinarse, está muy bueno: Carter le dice

Gracias, quieres tarta: Root le pregunta

Si: Carter le dice

Raíz se levanta y trae la tarta, ha Carter le gusta estar bien con Root

Cuando termina la tarta, Carter la ayuda para llevar a cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo las cosas, pero en un momento Root le da la vuelta y la besa, Carter le devuelve el beso

La raíz de la empuja contra la pared, le besa la mandíbula, vuelve a besar la boca

La parte superior de la isla, donde está abajo la cremallera del vestido, cuando está abajo se lo quita

Carter le levanta los brazos y saca la camiseta, saca el cinturón y les baja los pantalones

La raíz y la levanta la lleva hasta su habitación, donde se encuentra la parte superior de ella, el cuello, va bajando hacia los ecos mientras deja un rastro de besos

Les separa las piernas, y el cojo el clotis, le muerde el clotis

Más, joder: Carter le dice

Root le mete los dedos, y sonríe le mete la lengua y ha Carter le gusta

Root le da unos empujes y Carter viene en la boca de Root

Esta es la razón, la raíz y la vida, Carter va bajando hasta los pechos donde mueren, usa su mano en el mundo moviéndolo

Baja hasta la polla y se mete en la boca, le encanta, le sujeta la cabeza y Carter se atraganta

Te gusta verdad: Root le dice

Carter asiente y sigue chupando, le pellizca un poco y llega a su boca

Le da la vuelta y la besa, Carter levanta las piernas y Root la penetra,la besa

Carter le agarra el cuello, Root acelerar sus embestidas

Más ohhh: Carter

Root le muerde el cuello y Carter llega,unos empujes más y Root también llega

Carter le da la vuelta y se la mete, empieza a cabalgar sobre ella, Root le da un golpe en la teta,le agarra la cintura,para que vaya más rápido,la tira para abajo y la besa

Carter se separa por falta de aire,le gira y le muerde el cuello, haciendo que llegue

Cuando termina,Carter se tumba encima de ella intentando coger aire

Eso ha sido:Carter le dice

Si: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Me gusta mucho:Carter le dice

Y tú a mí: Root le dice

Se están quedando dormidas,pero con una sonrisa en sus caras

 


	3. Natasha

Raíz está en su casa, después de la última misión, se ha ido sola, está viendo la televisión cuando alguien llama a su puerta

Así se levanta y abre la puerta, ahí está una amiga

Hola Natasha: Root le dice

Hola Root, puedo entrar: Natasha le dice

La raíz tiene un corte en la cara

Cómo te lo has echo: Root le dice señalando al corte

En la misión: Natasha le dice

Creía que tu novia te había curado: Root le dice

No es mi novia, es con alguien que me acuesto: Natasha le dice

En serio: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Si y tú: Natasha le pregunta

No, me he acostado con otras personas: Root le dice

Entonces qué hacías: Natasha le pregunta

Y va a pedir una pizza te apetece: Root le dice

Si, y unas cervezas: Natasha le pregunta

Claro, están en la nevera: Root le dice

Natasha va a la nevera y la saca, mientras que Root está pidiendo la pizza

La pizza fue entregada a los quince minutos, fue Natasha quién se encargó de congelar y pagar, cuando volvió a escribir La raíz había puesto una serie, no le dijo nada y le gustaba

A eso de la mitad de la película, Root ha apoyado su cabeza en el cuello de Natasha, está girando la cabeza y poco a poco se han juntando hasta que se besaron, de repente Natasha está encima de Root besándose, las manos recorrían los cuerpos

Root se levanta con ella, rodelando la cintura, van hasta la habitación, la tira a la cama con ella encima, se besan, mientras que se quitan la ropa

Natasha le saca la camiseta, Root la levanta lo suficiente para quitarle la chaqueta, vuelve a conectar sus labios, la lengua de Natasha está en la boca de Root, se quitan los sujetadores

Root le besa el cuello, su pulso va bajando hacia los pechos donde mueren, cuando termina, baja hasta el estómago donde los besa

Le saca los pantalones con la ropa interior,le separa las piernas y la mira una vez más,entoces lleva su boca hacia el clotis de Natasha,donde lo muerde y lo chupa

Joder más Root: Natasha le dice

Root hace lo que le pide,de repente aparta la boca y le mete los dedos, Natasha arquea la espalda,a Root le gusta verla así, Root vuelve a chuparle y unos empujes con los dedos y llega

Root la ayuda a bajar de su orgasmo,se vuelve a subir y la besa,se tumba a su lado y de repente Natasha está encima besándola,le muerde el cuello y va bajando para abajo,le saca los pantalones,mientras que le muerde el pezón, Root la empuja para abajo,donde con la mano,baja hasta el pene y lo mueve de arriba a abajo, Natasha sonríe y se mete la polla en la boca

Root está alucinando,lleva su mano hacia la cabeza,para que vaya más profundo,le gusta como no tiene arcadas

Sigue más: Root le dice

Natasha lo hace,le pellizca las partes y Root viene en la boca de Natasha

Root se va a dar la vuelta,pero Natasha no la deja y es ella quien se sube encima y empieza a cabalgar, Root le agarra la cintura para que vaya más profundo

Si,sigue:Natasha le grita

Root lo hace dándole un pequeño golpe al culo,para que grite más

Natasha se agacha y la besa,unos golpes más y las dos llegan a la vez

Natasha se tumba a su lado y la besa, Root ve que se está quedando dormidas,así las tapa y se duerme con ella

 

 

 


End file.
